


Seasons

by timahina



Series: ZarcRay Week 2018 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M, ZarcRay Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: A new show meant opportunities for young actors - especially ones like Akaba Ray and Zarc. Too bad they hate each other.





	Seasons

The newest show from Director Hiragi Shuzou and Studio YouShow had caused excitement amongst audiences – although little was released regarding information. A four-part love drama with a different couple every part which at first glance, didn’t sound put together in the slightest. It sounded more random than anything else and producers were weary of touching the project, hence the meeting of the project pitch.

“Are… are you certain about that?” One of the producers said, a concern in his voice as Shuzou continued to present the script.

“Yes! Now, listen! Yes, it’s a four-part drama and _yes_ , it’ll have different characters in each part – _however_ -”

“It sounds like a disaster.” As the words left his mouth, Shuzou hipped out a paper fan and smacked the producer on the head.

Clearly, frustration was building. “Let me _finish_.” His voice was stern and with a heavy sigh, he put the fan down and took a seat back across the table from the producer. “The twist however, is that for the main couple in every part – I want them to be played by the same actors.” That seemed to wake up the producer slightly, giving Shuzou fuel to continue on as the skeptical gaze had lessened. “Alright so, the point of every couple is to have them be kinda like a season. Fall is the beginning of the end-”

“Oh! A couple in turmoil?”

“Yes! And winter is sadness and all that good turmoil.”

“And spring is rebirth-”

“-and summer is the growth and peak! Yes, you get it!” Shuzou was feeling a surge of pride coursing through his blood – it was often how he felt during a more… _successful_ pitch meeting. “I’m thinking for some side characters, we get some really acclaimed actors like uh…” He put his finger to his mouth, looking deep in thought as he got up and paced around the room. “Oh, like maybe Jack Atlas or Kurosaki Shun – we’ll need a good budget for this, I’m thinking of really scenic locations and…” Shuzou paused for a moment, seeing the trust leave the producer’s face. A bit of worry was flooding.

What was the problem now?

“While… who you got in mind for the _leads_?”

Oh… right… the leads. He hadn’t put any thought into who they could be played by. He was too busy thinking of locations and side actors and scripts that… right, the lead actors. “Uh… someone with… **_incredible_** acting skills and…!” He practically fell into the chair, he hadn’t put any thought into the mains.

The producer tapped the table with a pen, the noise echoing throughout the room with how quiet they had both become. It was rare for Hiragi Shuzou to be quiet, especially about a project he was apparently so excited for. He’d definitely bit the bullet on this one.

“Wait! How about unknowns!” His attitude suddenly perked up and he launched himself forward. “Relatively unknown actors can bring life to the roles that big names can’t because – well lets face, when you see a popular face, that’s all you’re seeing.” That and Shuzou wanted his characters to shine through rather than it being driven by popularity of a big name.

The only problem was to find the unknown actors to pull off multiple roles as well as have charisma and chemistry with one another, building a fanbase and bringing his characters to life.

“I think I know a few names.”

\---

Zarc was racing down the street, pushing past the morning crowd for the subway. It had to be today that his parents wanted chores done and now he was stuck on a tight schedule and he wasn’t even sure if he’d make it on time. But like hell Zarc would give up a role just because a few kids stood in his way. “Hold the train!” He yelled, frantically jumping over the suitcases and pushed through the slowly closing doors of the subway train.

He squeezed through, right before the doors shut and tripped over the cluttered front and collapsed on another passenger. It was a sight that was familiar to the train, a daily occurrence where a clumsy passenger just didn’t have the ease of making it in with grace. Zarc had always thought it was worth a snort, just a funny sight in the early morning but not today – not when it was him at the butt of the joke.

 Zarc yelped, pushing himself off the passenger that he just realized was a woman and frantically began apologizing – making sure his hands were far away and on nothing that could be squeezed. “Ah, fuck! I am so sorry! It’s just I’m really late for this job and…!” He stopped, voice trailing away as he watched the woman rub the back of her head. This wasn’t a stranger and Zarc immediately grimaced. The way she was wiping her dress, smoothing out all the wrinkles and tidying up her red hair – as though his touch was a blemish. Of course, he’d run into… _her._

“Ugh, you’re a clumsy oaf.”

Akaba Ray.

_Actress extraordinaire… god, I can almost hear her condescending ass tone…_

He huffed, talking hold of a hook overhead to hold onto as the train began moving. Zarc didn’t want to talk to her, he really didn’t. But it was interesting to see her in the same place as him. For a… different reason. “… why you on the subway? Did Daddy’s fancy car get a stain and ya can’t drive it now?”

She snorted, rolling her eyes at his ridiculous question. It seemed every bump had them moving slowly away from the other. Ray wouldn’t complain about that, the more distance the better. “You would ask such a benign question.”

“Benign? Oh, we’re pulling out the _fancy_ words now, eh Princess?”

“It means-”

“I know what it means.” He cut her off, his cheeks slightly reddened from embarrassment at her insinuation that he didn’t understand. She was so damn condescending all the time. But it wasn’t that he hated her or that they didn’t get along for petty reasons or anything of the sort – no, not at all.

Zarc just thought she needed to get the coal that was shoved up her asshole out already, so she can brag about how she shits diamonds along with her many other grossly exaggerated talents and ability to make the air around her ten degrees colder from her bitch-ass attitude. But he wasn’t one to judge, oh no.

Ray’s leg was bouncing up and down, her anxiety coursing through every little bit of her. It was aggravating to take the train and it wasn’t exactly a decision she wanted to make. Zarc had joked about her fancy car and whatnot, but his joke and the truth had about a five percent correlation. There was a bit of a decision about her father but that… was about it. But that was so like him. She always knew the most insecure ones projected the most heavily and clearly, that was all Zarc did – constantly harass her over literally nothing except that she was better off financially than him. That’s how every interaction went, how else was she supposed to respond to such a rude manner?

And that’s all that was there – she’d respect him better as a person if he wasn’t an insecure dumpster fire of a person but that was the position he decided to take. “So what’s that… _thing_ you have to get done?” It was too awkward to just stand near him and feel the tension build up between them. She’d hate herself for it later for talking to him but her curiosity needed to be sated.

“… stuff. You?”

“Same.”

“Hm.”

This was probably the best interaction either of them ever had together. Just moving slowly away from each other and barely speaking to each other. A saving grace - more people entered the train and they were pushed further apart, others standing in between them and by the next stop, they were nowhere near the other. Neither of them would complain about this development. She merely put her earbuds in and he was immersed in his phone and gradually, they both forgot the other was there.

That was… until the next stop came up and they had to fight through the crowd once more to get off the train, once again bumping into each other.

“Do you _mind?_ ” Ray shoved him away and huffed. “Stop touching me.”

Zarc rolled his eyes. “You don’t got enough money in the _world_ , Princess.”

“Stop calling me that!” She groaned loudly, pushing her bag up and practically stomping away. It was always irritating to bump into him. and she found it… odd, to say the least that she had bumped into him on the train at all. The odds that they got off at the same exit frightened her. He said he was late for a job – though she could only imagine what sort of low talent role would require the – for lack of a better word, _skills_ of an actor like him? But still, it was a strange coincidence that he was late for a job and she also… was running late for a job as well.

Ray shook her head, she couldn’t think about that. No, instead she opted to take another route. Sure, it’d be the long way around but… but she needed to get away from the idea that her and Zarc were heading toward the same job… no, not at all.

\---

Zarc was trying to dissociate from his surroundings. No, he wouldn’t let Queen Bitch Akaba Ray distract him from his current state of mind. No, he _had_ to get this job! There were no if, ands or buts about it! He took a deep breath before bolting, realizing how late it had gotten. Being fashionably late was no excuse and that just meant the next sucker in line would get the job rather than him.

He wanted this, more than anything. The opportunity to play in a drama opened up doors and opportunities for popularity and other roles. No matter how convoluted the script sounded – Director Hiragi was known for those kinds of convoluted stories. Whether they were a success or failure, they had left an impression upon the critics and that alone would give him recognition. And he was asked directly for this role… he couldn’t pass this up.

No, he had to push through and strain his legs to go faster and get this once in a lifetime opportunity.

Zarc stopped momentarily at a large and vibrant building, Studio YouShow in all its glory. He put his hands on his knees, panting heavily and trying his best to catch his breath. Before the interview, he didn’t want too look desperate and needy. No, he needed to be cool and smooth and collected. He took a deep breath, fixing his hair to make it look less like he ran through a tornado.

The walk inside was so nerve-wrecking, almost long and felt like bricks were tied to his ankles as he reached the front desk. “Hi, uh – I have an appointment with Director Shuzou and-”

“I have an appointment with Director Shuzou, what floor would he be on?”

Zarc was practically taken aback by the sudden new voice and felt his stomach clench in utter pain. Was… he didn’t want to turn around and have it confirmed that it was indeed… Akaba Ray.

“Manners must be new for you, huh?”

Ray clenched her teeth, putting on her best fake smile. _Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ She wanted to scream and march out of there immediately. It was Zarc… yup, he was there with her. She… could cry. Her suspicions were indeed confirmed.

The secretary hardly looked fazed by the two of them. “Yea, the 10th floor.” She passed up two passes for the both of them. “You’ll need clearance to get through but those will clear you.”

Zarc and Ray both took their passes and with a somewhat, haughty air – Zarc wrapped his arm around Ray’s shoulder and pulled her close as they entered an elevator. “Riddle me this Princess, why are you here?”

It was annoying to have him touching her… again. She turned her gaze away, her eyes trying not to meet his. “… just getting a job.”

Oh, she must’ve been getting a job for a drama like him. Studio YouShow produced many dramas and it was just a coincidence that two actors had appeared to have a interview with Director Shuzou who was rumored to be having a new romance drama in the works and… the worst scenario entered his mind.

They weren’t… no way!

Zarc pulled her closer. “Did… did you get a call too?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t figured it out?”

“… goddamn it.” Zarc removed his arm from her shoulder and watched the levels of the floor go up. He didn’t want to think about it. Neither did she. And it was a silent agreement between them, finally at last.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, a guard was already next to the elevator and both Zarc and Ray raised up their passes. He moved aside and both of them left the elevator. “Ok, Ray – look. Uh… clearly we are… gonna be working together.”

“… yea, sadly.”

It was time to be mature about this.

That was the only way.

Zarc and Ray couldn’t stand the other, at least not for a long period of time and maybe… maybe it wouldn’t be too terrible, and their parts would be small. It was before. So maybe… it was possible.

They hoped.

Ray held out her hand, sighing heavily and Zarc gritted his teeth, taking her hand in his. They could put up a relatively good performance about getting along. It worked before…

They entered the workroom, waving and sporting bright smiles on their faces. Director Shuzou was sitting relaxed on top of his desk and dressed casually in a tracksuit. He didn’t have the appearance of a professional and acclaimed director but he was easy to work with and that was all that mattered. He could show up to work in a thong and neither of them would complain.

“Ah! Look at that! Coming in together and holding hands!”

Zarc pulled her close, trying not to recoil.

“Like bosom buddies, it’s completely adorable! The picture-perfect couple!”

Ray wanted to die and felt her skin completely crawl… it was always like this. She hated working with Zarc for this reason. A rarity they discovered on the first drama they worked together; a side couple and the director and producers did nothing but rave about how natural their chemistry was, how easily they meshed well and behind the camera, stole the show and were captivating.

It took them about a full work day to realize they couldn’t stand the other but far be it from them to ruin the illusion of how wonderful they work together. For a little white lie and to maintain an image… they could… pretend that they liked each other.

After all, it was for a two-bit role, right?

Shuzou looked like he was ready to cry – he definitely wasn’t afraid to show off his excitement. “I can easily picture the two of you as my leads!”

“… the what?”

Their faces dropped.

“My leads! You’ll each have four roles, a different one for each season. I only handed you scripts for the first part and we’re still working out the kinks for the rest of the story. If ‘Fall’ goes well, then we’ll do the other parts too.” Shuzou rambled on, both could hardly pay attention. They had yet to get past _leads_. “I’ve seen a few of your works and I think both of you are incredible! I was really adamant about unknowns being the main characters and neither of you are big names – no offense.”

“None taken…” Ray muttered, her hand clutching tighter onto Zarc.

“For the first part, you’ll both be playing Kurosaki Ruri, a young shrine maiden whose fearful of the outside world and the unknown – Ray, that’s you. And Zarc, you’ll be Yuto, a misfit kind of boy dreaming of leaving the small town which drives the conflict between you two and tears apart your pure love.”

_Pure love…_

They could vomit.

But… lead roles. Lead roles in a drama meaning…

He said they were perfect. And maybe…

No, they had to suck it up. It was for the good of their careers. Ray pulled on Zarc’s hand, forcing his arm against her chest as she held him. “We’d love to! Zarc, sweetheart – isn’t that great?!” Ray could already relate to the character of Kurosaki Ruri. She too was terrified of the unknown, of turning down this job and how that could put a complete stop in her career.

“… it’s wonderful, **_babe_**.”

He was not prepared for this drama, not prepared to play the lovesick fool of Yuto, torn between a better life and his great love. Zarc could relate… it was either his career or his dignity and honestly, the paycheck was necessary.


End file.
